Turing Point
by lielabell
Summary: In which Draco and Ginny discover that truth is stranger than fiction. Written for the DG Fic Exchange 2006


Title Turning Point

Rating R for language

Possible Spoilers/Warnings None

Summary In which Draco and Ginny discover that truth is stranger than fiction.

Beta Lady Brannon

Prompt **BRIEFLY describe what you'd like to receive: **  
**The tone/mood of the fic:** Anything but fluffy. Humor, ok. Angsty, ok. Snarky, ok. A happy ending is fine. But for the love of all holy, no fluff!  
**A theme/element/line of dialogue/object you want in your fic:** What I'd really like is Draco and Ginny done "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" style. Barring that: Post-Hogwarts. Harry has triumphed over Voldemort. Draco is trying to deal with the consequences of his actions in Book 6, without the help of his family's former wealth. Your turn.  
**Canon of AU?** Canon, though I don't mind if you fudge the small details.  
**Rating of the fic you want:** Anything, really.  
**Deal breakers (what don't you want):** If you're writing smut, nothing more extreme than mild BDSM. The use of overly cutesy pet names (unless done for humor).

* * *

"He's having a fucking affair!" Ginny bellowed by way of greeting.

"Hi, Ginny, how are you? Oh fine, thanks for asking," Lavender said sarcastically.

"An affair! That slimy, pasty faced bastard. I ought to…" Ginny glared at her empty glass and eyed the others at the table suspiciously. She glanced quickly around to see if anyone was watching before surreptitiously flicking her wand at it from under the table.

"Ginny, you could be fined for that!" Hermione said in a scandalized voice.

"Right. Why are we here again?" Lavender queried.

"I already told you, he's having a bloody affair," Ginny hissed.

"Yes, I heard about that. What I am wondering is why we are _ here_ . In muggle London," Lavender said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Because I don't want anyone I know to see me right now," Ginny said as if explaining why the sun came up in the morning.

"Ginny," Hermione said gently, "how do you know he's having one? I mean, that is to say, did you see him… well, you know?"

"No, I did not walk in on him mid-coitus, if that's what you are asking, Hermione," Ginny said as she polished off her drink. She bent to fill it again, but Hermione stopped her by snatching the wand out of her hand and tucking it into her bag. "What'd you do that for?" Ginny asked sullenly.

"If you want your drink refilled, just stop a waitress," Lavender said with a shrug. She stuck her arm out and instantly a pretty blonde woman was at her side. "Another round." The woman gave Ginny a calculating look. "She's just found out her..."

"Bloke was having a go with someone else," the waitress finished. "Yeah, I know. I'll bring her another but only if you promise not to let her drive, alright?"

"I'd make the Unbreakable Vow," Lavender answered, which caused the waitress to look at her as if she'd over imbibed as well.

"See that you do," she said warningly and left to get them fresh drinks.

"Watch it, Lavender," Hermione chided.

Lavender sighed. "This wouldn't be happening if we were at the Leaky Calderon. Come on, Gin, it's only a couple of blocks from here."

"No. I'm not going there. He might be there and I can't face him. I just can't." Ginny burst into tears.

"There now," Hermione comforted. "It'll be alright. You'll see."

"She's right, Ginny. If we just put our minds to it, I know we can fix this."

Ginny shook her head sadly, but wiped away the tears and attempted a smile. "I know. That's why I Flooed you."

"That's the spirit," Hermione said enthusiastically. "Now, why don't you tell us why you think he's having an affair and we can see what help we can be from there?"

Ginny nodded. "I first started to think something was up about a month ago. I came home early. You remember, Hermione, I was supposed to take a good two weeks longer in Nice then I actually did. Well, anyway, I came home early and he wasn't there. Just plain wasn't there. I waited a couple of days to see if maybe he was visiting friends or something, but when he still hadn't come home I began to worry. So, I sent him an owl, which any girl would do in my place, not out of line at all, I thought, and he Floos me in the middle of the night."

Ginny took a break to take a sip of her drink and continued. "Like I was saying, he Floos me in the middle of the night. I ask him where he is and what he is doing and he gives me this line about a last minute conference and not thinking to tell me because I was out of town. I was just about to get off the connection when I heard this commotion behind him and he sort of turns his head to the side and says he'll be off in a 'mo.' Then, he says he'll see me when he gets back and is gone before I can say I love him." Ginny let her words sink in and nodded gravely

"It wasn't 'til later, after a number of things I'll tell you about in just a second, that I started thinking how strangely he was acting. First, he never Floos at night. He thinks it rude. Second, he was whispering. And Third, he was in such a hurry to break the connection that he didn't say he loved me." Lavender and Hermione exchanged a glance and then Lavender said, "There might be a perfectly good reason for all of that, Ginny."

"Yes, he probably Flooed that late because he had just received your owl and didn't want you to worry," Hermione postulated. "And I bet he was whispering because it was late and he didn't want to disturb anyone."

"He was most likely not on a private line and so couldn't keep talking to you," Lavender finished.

Ginny frowned. "I know it may seem innocent, but when you add it to the others…" Her voice trailed off.

"Why don't you tell us what else happened," Lavender suggested. "I'm sure it will make more sense to us then."

"Yes, well, next was a pair of knickers, fancy ones, that weren't mine."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Completely. They were this shiny green material, looked a bit like dragon skin now that I think about it, and," Ginny paused for effect then said, "they were the wrong size."

"Maybe he bought them as a surprise for you?" Lavender said.

"That's what I thought, but then he never gave them to me. Besides, I looked for them again later and couldn't find them anywhere."

"Do you think he might have realized they were the wrong size and taken them back?"

"If that was the case, then why haven't I received a pair of green dragon skin knickers? I think he had another woman over and she left them there. Then, when he noticed, he took them back."

"I know it seems suspicious, Ginny, but maybe…"

"I'm not done yet," Ginny said over Hermione. "There were a few more incidents, a few stray hairs not accounted for, a strange looking mark on his shoulder that he claimed was a bruise, and a new bottle of cologne that he said was a gift from a co-worker. All of that I could have brushed off if not for what happened today." Ginny made sure she had the full attention of the other women before saying, "Today, I saw him with her."

"He told me that he was having a business lunch and couldn't join me, so I agreed to meet up with Luna and find out how all the Longbottoms were doing. Luna said she had heard of this wonderful little café, off the beaten path and away from Snerwrinkles or something, and to meet her there at half past. So, I did. We hadn't even ordered drinks yet when she spotted him, sitting in a corner all cozy with a witch half his age. A brunette, the color all those hairs were. And it was plain as the nose on my face that the only 'business' she was interested in was in his trousers."

Once again Lavender and Hermione shared a look, but this time is was one of commiseration. "Oh, Ginny," Hermione said sympathetically.

"What are you doing to do?" Lavender asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm not going to do; I'm not going to spend one more night with that lying ferret."

"That lying ferret is your husband, Ginny," Lavender said practically.

"I know he is. Don't you think I know he is? That doesn't mean I have to put up with it."

"Of course you don't," soothed Hermione.

"Who said that you did?" Lavender demanded. "No one would expect you to. So, what is your plan? Are you going to move back home?"

"To the Burrow? Don't be daft," Ginny said in horror. "It's my house. I bought it before we were married. He can leave. Let him go live with his Mother," Ginny said scornfully.

"Ginny, you know the Manor pasted on to him the moment his father…"

"With. His. Mother." Ginny bit out over Hermione.

Lavender sighed. "I can't believe it. You and Draco, you're made for each other. He just worships you, Ginny. I can't imagine he would do something like this."

"Yeah, well, he did."

"Are you sure? I mean, couldn't that witch really be an owner of some fabulously well off company?"

"No chance, Hermione. I know what I saw."

"Maybe your eyes were tricking you. You of all people should know that things aren't always as they seem. After all, haven't you been dancing around the truth for years? Maybe you are thinking the worst of him because you aren't being entirely honest yourself."

"I am not lying to him, Lavender."

"Fine, misleading him, whatever. It's the same bloody thing."

"I am not."

Lavender shook her head. "He thinks you are the Minister's assistant, Ginevra."

"And I am. I assist the Minister in all sorts of manners. Don't I, Hermione?"

"Come off it. Draco thinks you're nothing more than a glorified P.A. and you aren't."

"Can I help it what he thinks? Besides, letting my husband think I sit behind a desk at the Ministry isn't anything like snogging some other wizard. Which is what he was doing. I saw him, Lavender. I saw him."

Ginny sounded so defeated that Lavender had to agree with her. "If that's what you saw, then I guess you're right. The git."

Ginny glanced down at her glass and sighed. "I really ought to head home. There are a number of charms I need to brush up on before I set them and I don't want him to come home before I do."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione offered.

"No, you're busy. I've kept you from your work for too long as it is. Thank you both for coming. I know it's the middle of the day and all."

"We're friends and that's what friends do." Lavender said simply.

"Be sure to Floo if you have any problems," Hermione said.

"I will," Ginny stood. "Thank you again." The other two stood as well and she gave them quick hugs before saying, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It was nothing," Lavender said quietly.

"Remember what I said about the Floo," was all Hermione said.

Ginny waved goodbye and strode out of the pub into the overly bright summer sun.

* * *

Ginny wasn't expecting to find Draco waiting for her when she got home, but there he was, sitting on the sofa as if nothing had happened. Ginny gave him a filthy look before walking down the hall to their room. She dropped her bag onto the bed and toed out of her shoes; then she took off her robes and slipped into a comfortable old shirt and a tatty pair of trousers. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and walked to the kitchen.

Once there, she poured herself a large glass of pumpkin juice and heated up a muffin. She heard a soft scrape behind her and turned towards it. Draco had followed her in and was now leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed in front of him. He eyed her nervously as she started to eat her snack, but said nothing.

Ginny waited until every last crumb was gone and her cup was drained before speaking. "I don't think you should be here, Draco."

"I happen to live here," Draco shifted his weight and licked his lips.

"Yes, I know that." Ginny said patiently.

"Okay then, if you don't think I should live here, where do you think I should?" Draco pushed off the door and walked over to a chair. He pulled it out and settled himself.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't really care. Anyway but here will do."

"Isn't it customary for a man to live with his wife?"

"For the most part," Ginny sighed. "Look, there's no easy way to say this, so I just will. I want out."

"Out?"

"Don't play dumb, Draco. This marriage, it isn't working. We both know it. I am just the first to say it."

"Oh for the love of…" Draco exploded. "Not this shite again. How many times have I told you, I love you. And you damn well know it. What set you off this time? Did I forget to remember something ridiculously trivial? Is today the eight year anniversary of the first time we ate soufflé? God, you're never happy, are you? It doesn't matter what I do, or how much I try, you always have to find something to be disappointed with," Draco slammed his fist into the table.

"Oh yes, because I just love creating havoc in my life." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It certainly seems that way, dearest," Draco sneered.

Ginny scowled. "Do you honestly think I invent reasons to be annoyed with you?"

"I don't know what to think," Draco shoved his hands through his hair and then rubbed his eyes. "How many times have we had this talk, Gin?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. "I know this is hard for you, Draco, but it's for the best. I know you care deeply for me, I feel the same for you, but look at our life. All we seem to do is row. I pick fights, I admit it, and then you get up in arms and we both say things we don't mean. Then, we apologize, make up, and everything is smooth for a week or so, then the whole thing happens again."

"It's not that bad," Draco said defensively.

"It is. And what's worst, I don't want to change. I don't want to make things better. I just want out," Ginny put her hands to her eyes and sighed. "We had a good run, Draco. One of the best, but the passion is gone and what we have left isn't enough."

Draco leaned forward, elbows resting on the table and clasped her hands in his. "Don't give up on us, Ginny. We've got something special. Something most couples would kill to have. You say the passion is gone; I say it isn't. If it was gone, we wouldn't be fighting. We'd be asking each other to pass the jam while we hid behind our morning papers or rolling over and sleeping with our backs to each other or that sort of thing. Our rows, they prove the passion is still there. We've hit a rough patch, that's all. All couples go through this at one point or another. We'll just sign on for some of those counseling courses and everything will pan out, you'll see."

Ginny slowly withdrew her hand and shook her head. "We tried that already, Draco. It didn't work." He started to protest but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Yes, things were better for a while, but it wasn't long before we were back at each other's throat. I'm sorry, but I don't think it will do any good."

"But I love you," Draco said helplessly. "I love you more than anything in the world. I don't want to lose you, Ginny. You make everything better."

Ginny choked on a sob. "Everything is not better. Nothing is better. I know you think you can fix things just by saying you love me, but that's not how it works! Love isn't a quick fix potion you apply to your problems, Draco. It's a way of life. You say you love me, you say you care, but you act like a first rate prat."

Draco shoved back his chair and hissed "Right. I've had about as much of this as I can stomach. I'm off for a drink with the lads. We can finish this when I get back." He started walking towards the front of the house. Ginny thought about following him but decided against it. She started counting and made it to ten before she heard the front door slam.

She stood and calmly made her way to the living room. If she knew Draco, and she did, he wouldn't come back till he was good and sloshed, which gave her more than enough time to change the wards. She pulled down a few books and scanned through them to make she had the wand movement right. Then, she went from room to room, tapping each window, and the front and back door. She finished up by disconnecting the Floo for the night.

With her rounds finished, Ginny headed into the bathroom and ran herself a steaming bath. She took a long soak to ease the tension from her muscles, she washed her hair with her favorite sweet smelling shampoo and slavered her body in expensive skin cream. Then, she slipped into her comfortable flannel pajamas, the ones Draco always teased her about, and tucked herself in bed.

* * *

It was the dead of night when Ginny woke. She didn't know what had caused it and it didn't really matter. Always a light sleeper, Ginny was use to waking for no reason. She sighed and got out of bed, wrapping her favorite old robe around her. She padded down the hall knowing that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Ginny was almost to the kitchen when she heard it.

A faint pounding was coming from the front of the house. It sounded like someone was banging on the door. At first, she couldn't think who would be bothering her in the middle of the night, and then it hit her like a hex- It had to be him.

Ginny groaned and rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him. She had made that perfectly clear hours ago, when he first tried. She decided to ignore him and continued on her way. Ginny pulled out her wand as soon as she reached her destination and waved it idly at the stove. A pot settled itself on the front burner and a filled with just the right mix of milk and spices. She flicked it again and a low fire burst into life under it.

She wandered over to the cabinets and hunted around until she found a packet of biscuits. She pulled them out and popped open the top. She poured them onto a plate and then went to fetch a mug. She got her favorite: a small white cup with pale purple flowers on it and a charm that let you pour as much liquid as you wanted without it spilling. She checked on the milk, made a minor adjustment to the heat and then settled into a chair in the breakfast nook and waited for it to be done.

She heard the pounding again and scowled. Did he ever give up? If she had thought he would be this persistent she would have warded the house against him. Ginny muttered to herself as the sound of her name was added to the pounding. If he wasn't careful, some concerned neighbor was going to notify the Ministry and then they would both be in for it.

Ginny tapped her wand and siphoned the heated milk out of the pan and into her cup. She put out the fire, washed the pot, and took a long pull on the cup. She waited for the milk to relax her. It didn't. The noise from the front of the house was getting louder by the second, shattering her nerves.

Ginny stood and calmly walked back to the hall. It was even louder in there. She ground her teeth and stalked towards the front room. She couldn't believe he was doing this. Making a scene wasn't Draco's style. She stopped at the small table in the foyer and put down her cup. Then, she walked up to the oversized double doors, undid the locks, and yanked then open.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" she snapped.

Draco scowled at her through bloodshot eyes. "Beating on my door because my wife is in a snit."

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it?" Ginny sneered. "I'm in the wrong. I see." She made to shut the door, but Draco stopped it with a quick charm.

"For the love of… Just let me in, Ginny," Draco said a hint of desperation in his voice. "I know you're mad. I don't know why and I don't honestly care. I do, however, know that I don't like you mad, so let me in and have a go at me so that we can put it behind us."

Ginny glared at him. "I don't want to 'have a go' at you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I want you to leave my property right now."

"Don't be like this, love. Whatever is the matter, we can work it out like civilized adults. Let me in and we'll talk it over. If you still want me gone when we're done, I'll pack a bag and Floo to the Manor."

Ginny thought about it for a moment, then nodded and moved aside. "You won't be staying, Draco," she said as warning as she followed him. She picked up her cup of milk as she passed, saying "I want to end our marriage. I don't want a fuss. I just want it over."

Draco snorted. "Just like that? Without any discussion about it first?"

"What's there to discuss?"

"Don't be so blithe. You know damn well what I want to discuss."

"The reason why we should stay married?" Ginny sighed. "We both know there are none. None that matter, anyway. This marriage is dead. The life went out of it years ago. I thought maybe we could fix things, but I guess I thought wrong. We've had this talk before, Draco, and you've always managed to convince me to give it one more try, but that's not going to happen this time."

"So, don't bother trying. That's what you are saying. I should just give up and let you walk out of my life without a fight. Not bloody likely."

"This can go one of two ways," Ginny held up two fingers. "A: You agree to my terms, sign the papers and get on with your life or B: You fight, cause a scene, and make a fool of yourself. Then, you agree to my terms, sign the papers and get on with your life. Personally, I would chose A, but it's your life and you're free to muck it up if you want to."

Draco gave a bitter laugh. "You think you have it all worked out, don't you?"

"I normally do," Ginny answered. She picked up her plate and cup and carried them to the sink. She ran some water over them and set them aside to wash later. "I hate to do this, but I don't see any other choice."

"Why?" Draco asked, desperation coloring his voice. "Why do you have to do this? I love you, Ginny. And I know you love me. So why?"

Ginny shook her head, feeling as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "It's not as simple as that, Draco. We're not kids anymore. Love isn't enough. Not without something more than words backing it up."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know you were this unhappy."

"I wasn't. I won't lie and say everything was wonderful, but it wasn't that bad. I could have managed. But honestly, Draco, did you think I would stick around when you're carrying on with another woman?"

"What?" Draco stalked to her. "I am not carrying on with anyone."

Ginny scoffed. "So, that wasn't you with your tongue down some slag's throat?"

Draco did a double take. He glared at her and said "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come off it! I saw you, Draco."

I don't know what you think you saw…"

"Don't you dare say it wasn't you. Don't you dare! I am not stupid. I know the difference between my husband and a stranger. It was you, Draco. You and some underfeed mouse-haired limpet."

"Underfed mouse-haired limpet? Ah yes, that rings a bell," Draco snarled. "Let me just look that one up in the old day planner. Really, Ginny."

Ginny sniffed. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you were definitely kissing her and not just a polite peck either. Which means you crossed the line and you need to leave. Now." She stood and pointed towards the door.

Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I didn't want to tell you like this, but you leave me no choice. Ginny, I'm a spy. Vanessa, the woman you saw me with, is my contact. When we meet, I cast a simple charm that masks our real conversation and gives the illusion of a couple dining. I'm sorry you saw it and that you were hurt by it."

Ginny stared at him. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. She laughed. She couldn't help it. She laughed until the tears were running down her cheeks. "Dear God, Draco," she gasped. "Couldn't you do better than that? You were giving her CPR, she got a seed stuck in her throat and you were trying to fish it out, or anything at all would be better than that."

Draco scowled. "I'm not making it up, Ginny. I'm telling the truth. I'd take Veritaserum."

Ginny bit her lip, trying not to grin. "Seriously, who would believe you? Even if it wasn't my job to know that sort of thing, I'd still not believe you. And Veritaserum? Honestly, even a so-so potion maker could whip up a passable antidote."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean it's your job to know?"

Ginny giggled "I'm a spy. I wasn't really kissing that hag, I was chatting covertly." She rolled her eyes. "What rot."

"I asked you a question, Ginevra."

"Hum? Did you?" Ginny turned back towards the sink and washed her hands.

"You know I did. I know what your job is. You're an Undersecretary to the Minister."

" Senior Undersecretary, thank you."

"Right, and as such you would have no knowledge of the workings of the Spymaster, now would you?"

Ginny clenched the rim of the sink and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, then said "I am the Spymaster."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "Come off it. Everyone knows Jenkins is Spymaster."

"Oh, yes, and what everyone knows is the absolute truth, is it?" Ginny asked snidely.

"Ginny, you can't honestly expect me to believe that you are the head of the Ministry's Spy Network."

Ginny shrugged. "Think what you will, you always have."

"Oh for the love of…" Draco slammed his fist into the wall. "Why do you always have to be so fucking cryptic? Can't you give me a straight answer just this once?" Draco stalked over to her and spun her around. "And look at me when I am talking to you!"

"Let go of me," Ginny hissed, elbowing his in the ribs.

Draco released her and took two big steps back. "I'm sorry, I just get so frustrated. I know it's no excuse, but, Ginny, you're enough to drive a man mad." He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "You mean everything to me, Ginny. I can't lose you. Not over something as stupid as this." He closed his eyes and whispered, "Not over anything."

"That's touching," Ginny said sarcastically. "But it's not going to cut it. Not this time."

Draco clenched his hand and sucked in his breath. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

Ginny put a hand to her forehead, "I can't take it anymore, Draco. I just can't. I try and I try, but nothing seems to bridge the divide between us. Every day, we wake up and go about our business and the words we don't say push us even farther apart. I used to think that nothing could hurt as bad as losing you, but I was wrong. Living with you, that hurts a hell of a lot more."

Draco reached for her and she let him wrap his arms around her without complaint. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and sighed. "Ginny, we've got something special, something other people would kill to have."

"No, Draco, we don't." Ginny pushed at him but he refused to let her go. "We used to; I'll give you that, but not now. Not for a long time."

"It's still there. I know we fight a lot, but the fire, the passion, still burns." He grinned, "And the sex is great."

"Great sex does not a marriage make, Draco."

"Ginny, we can work this out. You and I can have a sit down in the morning, and get this fixed. But let's go to bed, hum?" He nuzzled at her neck and pressed himself against her.

"No!" Ginny stomped on his foot and he howled. She wrenched free and glared at him. "I am not having sex with you. You're an adulterer!" she hugged herself as she paced up and down the length of the kitchen. "I need to go to St. Mungo's and get myself checked out. Who knows what that slag has? Who knows what you might have given me."

"I have never once cheated on you!" Draco roared. "Will you ever get that into your dense Weasley head? I love you, I care about you. I would never risk what I have with you. I've never once been tempted, certainly not by Vanessa. And even if I had been, I wouldn't have acted on it. Because. I. Love. You. Understand?"

"Oh, I forgot, you weren't kissing her, you were 'spying' or whatever you call it," Ginny scoffed.

"I was telling the truth! Which is more than I can say for you, Spymaster."

"Right. This is getting us nowhere. So, I think it would be best if you left now."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, cause that is going to happen. I live here, Ginny. You might not like it, but I do. If you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me, there are always the guest rooms, and, since you are the one who decorated them, any one of them should suit you fine." He pressed his hands to his eyes and sighed, saying, "I know you are hurt and confused and that my explanations are questionable, and I understand your need to be alone to work things out. However, when we married we agreed to be together for the rest of our lives. We said 'til _death_ do we part, not 'til you piss me off or I grow bored." His shoulders slumped and for the first time that night he looked defeated. "I'm not giving up on us, Ginny. I'm not moving out and I'm not letting you go," he sighed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny watched as he walked down the hall in the direction of their bedroom. When he turned the corner, she started counting. She was at fifteen when she heard the faint click of the door closing behind him. She licked her lips and said to the empty room, "I shouldn't have let you in." Then, she put out the light, made her way to the Red Room, her own personal tribute to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, and settled in for the night.

* * *

Morning brought no new light to her dilemma. She was slightly disoriented by her surroundings, which threw off her typical routine, but other than that the night before had no discernable effect. She went to work, took care of some minor problems and, after arranging to meet up with Hermione and Lavender for lunch, spent the rest of her time reading field reports and case notes.

Ginny tried not to watch the clock, but somehow her eyes kept being drawn towards it. Her hands started shaking fifteen minutes before eleven and did not stop until she had Apparated. She used the short walk to Diagon Alley to compose her thoughts so that when she spotted a familiar head of bushy hair, she was a sea of calm.

Or so she thought until Hermione opened her mouth.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks, Hermione. That's just what I wanted to hear."

"Well, you do. Have a tough night then?"

"Yes, Lavender, I did." Ginny pulled out a chair and sat in it. She set her bag on the table and sighed. "He's not leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said: He's not leaving. He said he's going to stick around the house for the next few weeks, just in case I get any more ideas about changing the wards and what not."

"Doesn't he have to work?" Hermione asked as she signaled the waitress.

"Yes and no." Ginny placed her order and waited for the others to do the same before she continued. "Draco plans on putting anything that requires a face to face interaction on hold until things are settled between us. Everything else he can do from his office at home." Ginny scowled.

"How nice for him," Lavender drawled.

"I thought you weren't going to let him in," Hermione said in a knowing tone.

"I wasn't. But he was making so much noise and I was worried about the neighbors."

"Sure you were."

"I was," Ginny said hotly. "And so would you if Seamus started banging on your door at three in the morning."

Lavender glanced at her nails. "I would have more sense than to let a pissed off male into my home and then think I could kick him back out again."

Hermione cleared her throat. "What you would or wouldn't have done is beside the point, Lavender. Ginny obviously felt differently about things last night and that's the end of it. Now," she turned to Ginny, "what are you going to do about it?"

Ginny licked her lips. "That depends."

Hermione waited for a long moment then said "On?"

"Whether or not his story checks out."

"His story? That sounds promising. Do tell."

Ginny made a face. "He claims he's a spy and that that woman is his contact."

"Oh honestly!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, that certainly makes things easier for you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "How?"

Lavender sighed. "Really, for a clever witch you certainly are thick sometimes. With the resources you have at hand, you can easily find out if he's telling the truth or not."

"Lavender's right," Hermione said, smiling slightly. "Just treat him like you would any other case. Send out some feelers and see what you catch."

Ginny blinked at them. "You want me to investigate my husband?"

"Not investigate," Hermione soothed. "Verify."

"Different word, same meaning," Ginny said with a wave of her hand.

"What's wrong with investigating him?" Lavender demanded. "He's been caught in the wrong and has given you a highly suspicious explanation for his behavior. Anyone in that situation would do as much."

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them. "You're right. If I wasn't so emotionally involved, I would have thought of that myself."

"Will you need the orders to come from higher up?"

"Always professional, aren't you, Hermione?"

"That's the reason why I am who I am today."

Ginny thought about it, then tapped a finger on the table. "No. I won't. The people I'm going to use know better than to ask questions."

"It's nice to have that sort around," Lavender said wistfully. "The lot I'm in charge of never stop with the questions. I can give them an order outright and still I get a hundred owls wanting to know the wherefores and whys of a thing."

"That's what you get for working in the Department of Mysteries," Ginny said primly. "Now, let's put all that on hold and enjoy our meal. It looks delicious."

Hermione smiled at the waitress and surreptitiously removed the charm that let them speak without being overheard.

* * *

Ginny shuffled through the papers on her desk and sighed. Her eyes darted to the clock and then at the thick manila folder resting in her in-tray. She rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the work she was being paid to do. There was only one hour left 'til the end of the work day and she would be damned if she broke now. Still, her fingers itched to open that folder and explore its contents.

Ginny forced herself to the task at hand. She poured over the notes Yaxley had attached to the Burke files. She jotted down a few inconsistencies and summoned the notes Flint handed in to cross-reference the known facts. Then, she marked what seemed pertinent and returned it to its pigeonhole. She checked the time again, then smiled as she tapped the Burke files with the tip of her wand and watched it transform into the minutes from last month's meeting of the Wizengamot. She tidied up her office, humming to herself and scooped up the folder along with her cloak as she headed out.

Ginny smiled at Humphrey, nodded to Augustus, and chatted merrily with Helen Ogden on the way to the elevator. When the latter made reference to the thick folder under her arm, Ginny sighed good naturedly and said that an Undersecretary's work was never done. She received the other's sympathy with good grace and hummed happily as she walked out of the Ministry and into the fading sunlight.

She walked a short way down the dingy street before turning down a dark alley and Apparating to her favorite thinking spot: the library of number twelve Grimmauld Place. She shrugged off her cloak, toed out of her shoes, and stretched. She headed over to the comfy old arm chair and snuggled into it. Flipping open the folder, she started reading, pausing only to light a few candles when darkness started to creep into the room.

It was almost three hours later when she finally turned the last page. Ginny sighed as she closed the folder, her thoughts filled with what she had just read. It was hard to match her impressions of her husband with the man described in its pages. She bit her lip, thinking hard. Her stomach grumbled and she noticed with a shock that it was past nine o'clock and she hadn't eaten a thing since tea.

She debated dropping by the Burrow to give her some more time to digest the information, but gave it up as a bad job when she realized she would have to explain her appearance sans Draco to her mum. Ginny nervously fingered the edge of the folder as she made her way downstairs. She stopped in front of the ornate fireplace and took a handful of Floo. Then, she stepped in, hesitating only a moment, and clearly stated 'Malfoy London Flat.' She closed her eyes as the fireplaces flew by, mentally preparing herself to come face to face with her husband. She stepped out, coughing slightly, and wasn't surprised to find him waiting.

His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes held that hint of vulnerability she found so irresistible. He ducked his head, as if afraid to meet her eyes and said "Long day?"

Ginny pressed her lips together and nodded. She attempted to brush past him, but his hand shot out on wrapped around her arm. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Ginny made a displeased sound deep in her throat and tugged her arm out of his hand. "It's late. I'm hungry and I'm not in the mood for this right now."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he took in her rumpled appearance. "Where have you been, Ginevra?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "Out."

"Very precise."

"Yes, well, I tend to be." Ginny sidled past him. "Is there any of the roast left or did you make it into sandwiches for lunch?"

Draco rubbed his brow. "I had a little of it earlier, but I left enough for you. I knew you would come home wanting it."

Ginny smiled. "I do like to please my man."

She walked to the bedroom and quickly shed her soiled outfit. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. She fiddled with the knobs until the temperature was right, then slid into the water and let the heat soak the aches of the day out of her. Ginny decided to wash her hair about the time that her fingers started to prune.

When she was done, she quickly siphoned off the water with a quick charm and wrapped herself in the towel. Then, she headed to the closet and picked out a faded pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tatty old shirt that smelled slightly of Draco's cologne. She braided her damp hair and went searching for her husband.

She was distracted by the succulent smells drifting through the house. She followed them to their source and was happy to find Draco along with a plate heaped with roast, mashed parsnip and steamed carrots. She sighed contently and hurried to him. He tilted his head towards the table and she veered in that direction.

When she was seated, he brought the plate and a pitcher of pumpkin juice to the table, setting both before her. He poured her a tall glass of juice, then did the same for himself, before sitting himself across from her. Ginny took a large bite of the roast, rolling her eyes appreciatively.

Draco laughed. "That's my happy little witch."

Ginny gave him a sour face which only made him laugh more. She took a sip of her juice, then said "And what, may I ask, has put you in such a good mood?"

He gave a half shrug. "You came home."

She eyed him suspiciously "Did you think I wouldn't?"

He licked his lips. "Actually, yes, I did."

Ginny didn't reply, instead focusing all of her attention on the meal in front of her. She ate until she was pleasantly full, then pushed the plate away, staring at it as she contemplating getting up to find desert. Something was thrust in her face and gently shook to get her attention. She looked up to see Draco holding a tin of her favorite mint chocolate biscuits.

She took the proffered tin and opened it. Taking out a biscuit, she slid the lid under the tin and set in open on the table between them. She took a bit and reached for her pumpkin juice. Instead her hand closed on a hot mug of milk. She picked it up and sniffed it. She knew before she took a sip that it was just the way she liked it.

She ate three biscuits without comment and finished off her milk. Then, she leaned back in her chair and studied the man across from her. "You're good," she said finally.

He laughed nervously. "I try to be."

"Hum, yes, I suppose you do at that." She wiped her hands on a napkin them summoned the manila folder, setting it between them on the table. Draco gave it a strange look, then cleared away the dishes and brought them each a cold butterbeer. Ginny waited until he took a drink before saying, "You've lead an interesting life, Draco Malfoy."

He glanced at the folder and sighed. "Not the word I would use, but I guess has been."

She tapped the folder, her eyes thoughtful. "You weren't lying. I apologize for thinking you were, but in my defense, I have to say it was a pretty unbelievable story."

Draco lifted a brow. "Oh, and what caused you to change your mind?"

Ginny smiled. "Why this, of course." She slid it across to him and drank her butterbeer as he perused its contents.

When he was finished, Draco closed the folder and leaned back in his chair. "You had me investigated," he said in a flat tone.

"Of course. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Draco shook his head. "I might have tried, but there is no way I would have gotten this detailed of a report. Not for all the money in the world."

"Yes, well, rank has its privileges and this," she gestured at the folder," is one of them."

"It's impossible. Jenkins is the Spymaster."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Jenkins is a fool and the perfect front man. Do you really think the Ministry would count on someone like him to tell fact from fiction? He's a blustering idiot who is perfectly willing to believe every tidbit of gossip he hears."

"Yes, well, I don't have much confidence in the Ministry and it made sense that they would place a man of Jenkins' faculties in charge."

"Which is exactly what we are counting on. It makes such a perfect ruse."

Draco snorted. "I still don't see how you could have come to be Spymaster. Even if he is a front, Jenkins certainly would have uncovered it."

Ginny laughed. "Oh really? He thinks I am a spy, yes, and not a very good one. Which is why I was placed near the Minister, who he thinks is involved in a plot of overthrow the Ministry. "

Draco guffawed. "You can't be serious."

"I am." She shook her head in amusement. "My predecessor selected me while I was working for the Order, about a year before the end of the war. I served an apprenticeship of sorts under him for the next six years and have been active in my role as Spymaster since he retired."

"And when was that?"

"A good ten years ago now."

"Are you telling me that you have been Spymaster since before we started dating?"

Ginny looked at her hands, not willing to meet his eyes. "Yes."

"How old were you when you took over?"

"Twenty-five. But the first few years he stayed on in an adversely role. I still bring tough situations to him, and routinely ask his advice on complicated matters." She smiled fondly, thinking of the dear old man.

Draco rubbed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't something with this level of secrecy be kept to yourself?"

"Under normal circumstances, it would," Ginny agreed. "But these are anything but. I have spoken to," she paused, "I am going to make you an offer, Malfoy. Think it over carefully, there will be no second chance." Draco put both hands on the tabletop and leaned in, giving her his full attention. Ginny looked him straight in the eye and said, "Based on the information provided, I have decided to give you a chance to accept what you once turned down- a position in the Ministry. Unlike the one Jenkins offered you, this position will have you reporting directly to me. You will still have to maintain the façade you currently employ. We would never officially recognize you as one of ours, but you would find the assignments more to your liking, and the pay as well."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "You want me to work for you?"

"Like I said, you are very good." She gave him a wink. "And I have insider information that, had it not been for Jenkins untimely interference, my mentor would have offered you a similar position years ago."

Draco laughed. "Seems I burned more bridges than I thought when I turned him down."

"You could have at least been polite about it."

"Hardly. I didn't want to die and that, my dear, was exactly what was happening to all of his spies."

Ginny grimaced. "Yes, well, that is one fault as having him as figurehead. He expects his commands to be followed and there is very little we can do to counter him." She sighed. "That is why most of our best agents are unknown to him."

"Like you?"

"Especially me." Ginny took another drink before saying, "Very few know my real position. I can count on one hand the number privy to that information. Most just think I am a high placed paperpusher. My cover as Head Undersecretary gives me the perfect excuse to makes demands of the Ministry's spies."

Draco nodded. "And if I accept?"

"You will report directly to me."

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, then held out his hand. "I accept."

Ginny took it and smiled. "There will be a few formalities to be fulfilled, but otherwise you are now officially a member of the Ministry."

She stood, stretching, "Well, now that that is settled, I'm off for bed." She made to walk around the table but Draco stopped her by standing in her path. She looked at him in confusion.

"Everything between us hasn't been settled yet, Ginny," he said in a deceptively smooth voice. She blinked at him. "What about us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us. Ginny, our whole relationship has been bases on lies."

"What? No it hasn't."

"Where you not listening earlier?" Draco asked ironically.

Ginny gave him an aggrieved look. "All I heard was that you kept your work habits to yourself, as did I. There is nothing to get all upset over."

"How pragmatic of you," Draco said drolly.

She sighed in exasperation. "You love me, right?" He nodded in affirmation. "And I love you. End of story."

"Weren't you the girl who said that a relationship has nothing if it doesn't have trust?"

Ginny tucked a long stand of hair behind her ear. "I trust you with my life, Draco," she said simply. "I expect that your reason for not being completely honest with me was the same as mine: I didn't want you to be given knowledge that could hurt you or put you in jeopardy."

"Is it really that cut and dry to you?" Draco asked in amazement.

"Yes," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her hips against his and said in a husky whisper, "That and the sex is great."


End file.
